Hyuuga Mansion
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: A OneShot AU Fanfic on the Hyuuga Mansion in England in the 1800s. Neji as the father, Tenten as the mother, Hinata and Hanabi as the daughters, Naruto as a Naval Captain, Konohamaru as a visitor, Shikamaru and Ino as servants. [Warning: OOCs]


**Hyuuga** **Mansion**

_An AU Fanfic by PikaFlash _

**Disclaimers**: As usual, all characters, scenes, songs, ideas and famous speeches belong to their respective owners.

**_Note: A warning to kids, do not handle any sharp objects without adult supervision. _**

* * *

At a fancy English Mansion, young Hanabi was walking around as her father (_played by Neji_) was reading. 

"Hanabi, calm down, there will be plenty of time to wait around," Neji said.

"Oh Father. Mr. Sarutobi is coming down from London and I wonder what he is going to bring. Do you think...?"

"How could he not think of offering his hand?" said Neji. "And I'd bet he'd bring a fine engagement present."

"Oh father, he is a handsome man and he's quite the gentlemen...oh...I feel a bit queer."

Hanabi stood up and started walking away.

"Oh, now, now, Hanabi. You must not distress yourself."

Neji follows after Hanabi, as he knocks over a metal bowl and accidentally stepped on a cat.

Tenten enters the room, knocking over some glasses off a shelf.

"Hanabi? Are you alright? Are you upset? Maybe you should have a bit of a lie down," Tenten said.

"Hanabi's little loss of breath is nothing more than just a passing spell. A little bit of some brandy should be able to calm her down. Go fetch it from the sideboard, woman," Neji said.

"The sidewalk?" Tenten cluelessly asked.

"Never mind, I'll get it myself." Neji walked past the piano, accidentally stepping on a cat again, and then going to the sideboard. Tenten was helping Hanabi around the piano, knocking over a photo frame.

Servant Ino enters through another door.

"Madam Tenten, Captain Uzumaki is here to pay a visit to Miss Hinata," Ino said.

"Send him in, Ino." Tenten holds Hanabi's hands and at the same time, knocked over a plate holder and knocking some plates off the holder...

"Yes, madam."

As Ino leaves the room, she knocks over a fruit bowl on a shelf, breaking it as it hits the floor.

Captain Naruto enters the room, with some flowers in his hand, knocking over his Captain'shat and a coat rack.

"Hello, Madam Tenten. It is an honor to see you"

"Oh, Captain Uzumaki, you are always a surprise. And you remember my younger daughter, Hanabi."

"Miss Hanabi. I can see that you have grown quite a lot since I last saw you." Naruto takes Hanabi's hand and kisses it, while getting a plate holder and an orange caught in his hand. "But of course, I'm sure Hinata has grown a lot like a beautiful flower."

"Captain Uzumaki, would you like to have a glass of sherry with me?" asked Neji.

Naruto spins around, knocking over some more plates off the nearby table. "Ahhh, I've been so distracted by the most beautiful flowers that I forgot to notice the big oak tree in the corner."

" England finds you well, Captain?" Neji asked.

"Not as soon as I find it." Naruto takes a glass of sherry from Neji. "To your health, sir."

Naruto and Neji drank the sherry as Ino reentered the room. "Miss Hinata has returned from walking the dog."

Hinata enters the room with a large dog (_Akamaru_).

"Captain Naruto! What a surprise, but then again, you are always a surprise," Hinata said.

Naruto takes off his hat. "A pleasant one I suppose." Naruto knocks over more plates as he picks up the flowers. "I got these flowers for you, Miss Hinata." Naruto gave the flowers to Hinata. "I hope you would accept them."

"They're beautiful," Hinata said, sniffing the flowers. "Ino, please put these in a vase on the sideboard?"

"The cyborg, Miss Hinata?" Ino asked cluelessly.

"Maybe the mantle. Please put it up there, Ino." Hinata gives the flowers to Ino and Ino makes her way through the messy room, knocking over a plate off the sideboard while putting the flowers into a vase.

"Since we're waiting for Mr. Sarutobi, I think we should have some form of enjoyment so that he could hear it when he comes in," Neji said. "Hanabi, could you please play us some music on the piano?"

Hanabi sits at the piano as Neji steps on Pikachu once again. As Hanabi starts playing music on the Piano, Naruto holds out his hand to Hinata.

"Miss Hinata, shall we have this dance?"

"Of course, Captain Uzumaki." Hinata took Naruto's hand and they both started dancing around the room, knocking over a few tables and accidentally bumping into the sideboard, causing some of the china plates to fall off the shelf and onto the floor.

Butler Shikamaru enters the room with a tea set on a tray.

"Sir, Madam, Miss Hinata, Miss Hanabi, Captain Naruto. Would any of you be taking tea?" Shikamaru asks.

"No, Shikamaru. We are all fine," Neji said.

"Very good sir," Shikamaru does a bow while holding the tray, causing the tea set to slip off the tray and you guessed it, breaking into pieces.

"All we need to do is to wait for Mr. Sarutobi..."

Mr. Sarutobi (_Konohamaru_) opens the door very hard, the vibration causing the remaining china plates on the sideboard to lose balance and break on the floor.

"There's no need to wait any longer," Konohamaru said.

Konohamaru walks to Hanabi. "Hello, Hanabi. It is nice to see you again." Konohamaru takes Hanabi's hand and kisses it, but Hanabi couldn't contain it any longer.

"Oh, Mr. Sarutobi, I can barely contain my excitement," Hanabi said. "What kind of gift have you brought for me?"

"Hanabi, your manners," Tenten said.

"It is quite alright, Madam Tenten. I have brought something that all of you at Hyuuga Mansion would find useful..." Konohamaru takes his cane and taps on the table, but ends up breaking some plates, but he was able to tap the table properly.

"Bring it in."

Neji sees what the gift is.

"Why, bless my soul. Just what we needed. More furniture," Neji said as the servants brought in a large cupboard, adding another large piece of furniture into the already overcrowded room as more ceramics plates fell on the floor.


End file.
